Talent show
by Seddielovers
Summary: X-factor is coming to Ridgewood high, doesn't seem like a thing Sam Puckett would do but considering the reward the winner gets is: a free scholarship to UWA school of arts, 100,000 dollars and 5 free tickets to the fat cake warehouse. Thats exactly what sam needs to get away from her neglective mother. Carly heard about the talent show and wants to win, not for the prizes, but t
1. Z-factor?

**First fanfic im doing by myself... Lets see if you guys like it!**

**x-factor- well z-factor talent show is coming to ridgewood high school, the icarlys are 16 in this story.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything just the plot of the story! All character rights go to nickelodeon troller dan Schneider! Believe me if i owned it then seddie would be married and there would be 2 seddie babies running around! **

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I walk into school like its just another day, luckily theres only another 4 weeks until school is over... One bad thing, i still have no idea what i want to do after school, I'm not smart like Freddie, or have straight A's like Carly but i promise to myself thats I'm never gonna turn into my mother.

She never hurt me or anything, shes just neglects me, leaves whenever she wants, 'forgets' to pay bill, more like has no money to pay them.

As i walk into school i see a group of kids huddling around the school billboard, i knew there was meant to be some sort of surprise for us, but whatever its school cant be that exciting.

I walk up to my locker and see Freddie and Carly talking.

"Hey carls, fredface."

"Hey sam." Carly said.

"What did i tell you about making fun of my name Samantha." Freddie teased.

"Never call me that nub!"

"Demon!"

"Geek!"

"Jerk!"

"Mommy's boy!"

"GUYS! Stop fighting for two seconds! Have a look at his flier"

The flier was for.. Z-factor?

"Whats z-factor?"

"Its a singing contest, theres auditions, and 5 rounds and if you win you get... No way! A full scholarship to UWA school of arts-"

"WOW!" I say grabbing it out her hands, "you get 100,000 dollars, do you understand how many fat cakes you can but with this! And as i think it cant get any better, 5 free tickets to the fat cake factory!"

"Too bad you cant sing sam..." Carly said.

Only if she knew... Sure shes my best friend but my singing and song writing is my little secret.

"Yeah, what a pity"

No harm in trying though...

Carly's P.O.V

I know what your thinking, I have perfect grades i could get into any college i want to, I'm rich, and i don't like fat cakes, to much sugar, so why do i want to win this silly competition? I know Sam's lying to me, i know she can sing, i want to win so she dosent.

She has everything:

Freddie, i don't like him but who wouldn't love someone to do anything you ask and admire you, she took him away.

She has the perfect blonde hair and blue eyes every girls wants.

She has the perfect body... Its literally the dream body but she eats like a trucker, not possible.

Last but not least, she has a mother...

It wont be that hard to win this competition theres not many talented people i know at this school.

* * *

**Thats just the plot pretty much, auditions next chapter and i hope to make them longer as well...**

**Guys before you hate me i dont mean to make Carly seem stuck up, just the way she needs to act for some parts, but shes still the sweet little carly shay.**

**REVIEW :D xx**

**make me happy**

**-Erin aka seddielover**


	2. Auditions pt1

**Hey guys me again! :) **

**some amazing auditions in this chapter!**

**Me: I OWN ICARLY! FINALLY**

**Friend: no you dont...**

**me: *sobs***

**all rights go to dan**

* * *

General P.O.V

Its auditions today for z-factor, a hectic day for them all, picking the perfect outfit: Carly. Choosing the perfect song: Sam. Keeping the nerves down: Freddie.

All the icarlys meet in the auditorium, almost the whole school is there, everyone that is auditioning has a number on.

The three take there seat and wait for there number to get called out. 37 later and finally number 38 is called, carly makes her way on stage.

**(A/N song is called All i want is everything by Victoria justice) **

The music starts playing and Carly starts singing

_I feel delirious_

_Come lets gets out of here _

_Were so anonymous _

_But its all coming clear_

She starts off shy

_Were heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it_

_Cause all i want, all i want, all i want _

_Is everything._

_And i will pose if i wanna,_

_And i will vogue like madonna _

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But i will give the best to me_

She starts getting into it more and does a little dance

_All i want is everything_

_yes everything _

_To much is not enough_

_Im sick of settling for in between_

_But im not giving up _

She starts bouncing up and down getting a little out of breath.

_As long as it feels right _

_At least we know that were alive_

_All i want is everything_

_ yes everything yeah, oh_

She stops bouncing and sits down on her chair

_We dont ever stop _

_Lets watch the sun come up _

_We'll sleep when were dead cause _

_Halfway kinda sucks _

_Were heading for the sky _

_And we'll get lost and it goes _

_All i want, all i want, all i want is everything_

_And i will pose if i wanna,_

_And i will vogue like madonna _

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But i will give the best to me_

_All i want is everything_

_yes everything _

_To much is not enough_

_Im sick of settling for in between_

_But im not giving up _

She gets off the chair and starts bouncing and fist pumping the air

_As long as it feels right _

_At least we know that were alive_

_All i want is everything_

_ yes everything yeah, oh_

She settles down a bit again

_Hold on to me _

_And ill hold on to you_

_Dont overthink_

_What have we got to lose _

_Its me and you_

_Me and you_

_No matter what_

_Ooohhhh ohhhh_

Sam and freddie make eye contact but look away like they have both been caught.

_Were heading for the sky _

_And we'll get lost and it goes _

_All i want, all i want, all i want is everything_

_And i will pose if i wanna,_

_And i will vogue like madonna _

_I might not dance like MJ, RIP_

_But i will give the best to me_

_All i want is everything_

_yes everything _

_To much is not enough_

_Im sick of settling for in between_

_But im not giving up_

She starts jumping around the stage again

_As long as it feels right _

_At least we know that were alive_

_All i want is everything_

_ yes everything yeah, ohh_

As soon as she finishes her upbeat song everyone claps for her.

"Thank you" she says out of breath "thank you everyone!" She does a little bow and walks off the stage and back to her friends.

"Wow Carly your amazing"

"Yeah carls that was really good, don't think i can top that"

"Number 39! 39!"

"Thats me" Freddie said giving carly a quick kiss

walking on stage nervouly...

Oh did i forget to mention carly and freddie are dating.

Another reason why carly wants to win.

Sam stopped freddie from puppy loving her.

He sat down on the chair with his guitar

**(A/N song called lips of an angel by hinder) **

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_Its kinda hard to talk right now_

_honey why you crying _

_Is everything okay._

_I gotta whisper cause i cant be to loud_

_Well, my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes i wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

The whole time sam and freddie kept there eyes on each other and each other only.

_Its really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

Sam and Freddie always have midnight conversation, its there thing.

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

Hey never said it was there thing, but they know...

_And i never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of angel_

_Its funny that your calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you to_

_If sasha knows your talking to me_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, i dont think she has a clue _

They still haven't broke eye contact, she knows this song is directed at her.

_Well, My girls in the next room_

_Sometimes i wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_Its really good to heard your voice_

_Saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Sam bites her lip, and Freddie gives a small smile

_And i never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel._

_*guitar solo*_

_Its really good to hear your voice _

_Saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And i never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel._

_And i never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late..._

There was a moment of silence, and nervousness took over freddie finally breaking eye contact with sam,

Most of the girl in the room are crying

Suddenly sam starts clapping loudly and it triggers everyone else to clap to, everyone in the room are clapping.

"Thank you" he says and walks off stage.

We walks over to sam and carly.

Sam's still biting her lip

Carly grabs him and kisses him, sam looks away.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? Your amazing freddiebear" freddie cringed at the pet name.

"Yeah you were pretty good nub" sam said with a wink

Before he could respond

"Number 40! 40!"

"Oh god... Thats me" sam said

* * *

**Sam's audition next! :D **

**i think i have the perfect song...**

**review to make me smile :DDD**

**-Erin aka seddielover **


	3. Audition pt2

**Hey guys... Its me... Again! **

**Thanks for the review seddieloveisawsome! Your awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Icarly is owned my dan Schneider :( le nickelodeon troll (only some people will get it) **

* * *

General P.O.V

She nervously makes her way up onto stage and makes her way to the back and gets her little key board piano

She starts to sofly playing the piano, its only the piano no music in the background.

**(A/N song is called jupiter by katy McAllister ft. Shannon McAllister **

**Amazing song btw)**

Everyone is silent just waiting to hear her voice, no one has never heard sam sing.

_Your heart is the sun_

_And the leaves are your soul_

_Blowing, blowing_

_The clouds _

_Which are really really your dreams at night_

Everyone is sat in awe listening to her sing, first time hearing it.

_Your eyes are the stars _

_Your hand is mars_

_Holding, holding_

_Me out to fly _

_And i no longer have this great fear of heights _

_Fear of heights._

She remembers how Freddie helped her concer her fear of heights, the only fear little Sam Puckett has, he took her to this giant flying fox, your on a harness so you wont fall, when she zipped to the other end it felt like she was flying

_And jupiter_

_Has got nothin' on you_

_The universe does no justice to just what you do to me_

_Its like breaking but waiting the inside of me_

_And the milky way is but only a galaxy _

_Shine through me like the moon_

_Baby Jupiter's got nothing on you_

Sam looks up from her piano and her eyes met with Freddie's

She just realised her eyes were watering... She took a few breathes

_Suddenly i am lost_

_In this dark sky _

_Im no longer dreaming of blue skies _

_Im wrapped up in the night_

_Its like violins playing all around this bittersweet twinkling on reality_

_If i don't find my way out i don't mind_

_I don't mind_

Her break up with Freddie was 'mutual' but she couldn't help but feel lost without him, when they said there finally goodbye at midnight sam went home and cried all night as did freddie...

_Cause jupiter has got nothing on you_

_The universe does no justice on just what you do to me_

_Its like breaking but waking the inside of me_

_And the milkyway_

_Is but only a galaxy _

_Shine through me like the moon_

_Baby jupiters got nothin' on you_

_Oh, oh._

_Lift me up high _

_let me be with the sky_

_Gracefully rise _

_Slow dancing on venus _

_I know your mine when im drifting round rings of Saturn _

Sam and freddie went to prom together, freddie still remembers how breathtakingly gorgeous she looked walking down the stairs in that gorgeous red dress.

Freddie wasnt a good dancer to say the least, so sam was laughing the whole time they were slow dancing, she felt as if it was only him and her and whole world vanished.

_Jupiter, jupiter_

_The universe dose no justice to just what you do to me _

_Its like breaking me_

_Waking me_

_The milky way is but only a galaxy _

_Shine through me like the moon_

With all these memory flashbacks a tear rolls down Sam's cheek

No body notices but freddie.

_Baby Jupiter's got nothing, oohh_

_Jupiter_

_the universe _

_Is like breaking, waking me_

_And the milky way _

_Is but only a galaxy _

_Shine through me like the moon_

_Baby Jupiter's got nothing on you..._

_Oohh_

Its true, to sam no one could compare to Freddie nobody!

And to Freddie no one could even come close to how he felt with sam, not even carly.

Sam stopped playing the piano and got up off her chair...

Everyone was in awe starring at her...

She had to get out of here before she had a total brake down...

She said a quick thank you and ran off stage...

By now Everyone was cheering the loudest they have yet for her... Everyone was clapping and whistling, Carly just sat there mouth a gaped, she never knew she could sing like that.

Sam ran out the auditorium doors, tears rolling down her face, so many flash backs are in her mind.

She ran into the janitors closet... Bad idea, this is were sam and freddie went it they ever make out at school.

She sat on the upside down bucket and cried,

* * *

"Ready sam" freddie laughed.

Sam was strapped up about to go down the flying fox with freddie.

"No!" Sam squeaked

Freddie laughed, but stopped when sam hit him, it didnt hurt that much as he started hitting the gym, but it still stung.

"Ow sam. Look just hold my hands" he said

So she did.

"Do you trust me that your not gonna fall?"

Sam answered truthfully

"Yes, i trust you"

Freddie picked her up bridal style and sam gave out a small squeal.

Freddie sat on the seat with sam on his lap, there both stapped in.

"Ready?"

"Just dont let go of me.."

"Never" he replied kissing her nose.

"1. 2. 3." Freddie kicked off on 3 and they started whizzing through the sky.

Sam squealed and buried her head in Freddie's chest. After a minutes she looked around at the view and was amazed.

After that she was no longer afraid of heights all thanks to Freddie.

* * *

Sam just started sobbing harder... She got off the bucket and sat in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

It was a very cold rainy day in Seattle, just the luck of sam her mum never paid the bill, she was sat shivering in her bed with her thin blanket on... It was 10pm. She sent a quick text to Freddie.

Sam: you up?

Freddie: yeah, you okay baby?

Sam: no, mum forgot to pay the bills its freezing in my house.

Freddie: seriously!?

Sam: yeah, its okay though.

She didnt get a text back, she thought that he went to bed until a little over 10 mins she got a text.

Freddie: baby open your front door.

Sam jumped out of bed and ran to the front door pulling it open, revealing Freddie in a big rain coat. She pulled him in.

"You walked all the way here in this rain?" She got his a towel and took off his jacket. He dried off his face and hair.

"You were freezing, i couldn't have that now could i?"

They walked to her room, freddie opened his backpack and pulled out a fluffy blanket. Sam sat back in bed.

"Come here"

Freddie went and sat with her in bed, putting the blanket over them, turning off the light.

"I love you sammy" her heart fluttered

"I love you to" she gave him a quick kiss and snuggled into his chest finally warm.

* * *

Sam sobbed louder.

That is exactly how Freddie found her, crawled up in a little ball hugging her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

He sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap just holding her not saying a word, he knew that he had to just ket her calm down...

About 5 minutes later she wasn't anywhere near calm and it was killing him, so he softly cradled her face in his hand making her look at him

He wiped off her tears with his thumb, when she looked him in the eyes she saw so much love, and it calmed her.

She hugged Freddie tight to her

"Sammy, why are you crying?"

She get go of him and bit her lip...

"I-i k-eep getting th-these stupid f-flashbacks."

"Of us?"

"Yeah" she admitted "which is stupid i know, we were over a month ago, i guess i never..." She bit her lip again

"Do you know how incredibly cute you look when you bit your lip?"

She giggled and rested her forehead against his chest. She grew serious again and looked him in the eye... Gathering up as much courage as she could she said it

"Freddie, i don't think my feelings for you are gone, or are anywhere near gone, but i know your with Carly you dream girl, and i know you probably dont feel the same, and i probably look a mess right now, im so stupid, why would i think you would like me back anymo-"

He stopped her rambling by crushing his lips against hers, putting so much love and passion, it was short and sweet, but full of passion.

"Freddie, i-i"

"I still like you sam, never stopped

"What about Carly?"

He sighed

"I don't know, i mean sure i like her, but not in the same way she likes me... She was a puppy dog crush ages ago, when we broke up, i was broken and i guess i thought if i cant have you why not try Carly, but she can never make me feel the way you do..."

"I think we have to go back to the auditorium to see if we got in"

"Yeah i think your right" she stood up and opened the door.

"Sam?"

"Yeah" she turned and faced him

"I love you"

Sam looked him right in the eye looking for any kind of sign she has lying but all she saw was love and passion.

"I love you to" he captured her lips with his in a kiss bursting with passion and love, fireworks may be the only way to describe how it felt when they kissed.


	4. Who got through

Guess who!

Everyone got confused in the last one about the ending, hopefully this clears it up...

Oh and for everyone that mentions that "sam jumped out an airplane shes obviously not afraid of heights gawd"

Yes i know that, but pretend she didn't and she was afraid of heights k. :)))

onwards to the chapter!

* * *

Sam's P.O.V

I lifted my head of my knees.

"Freddie!" I says frantically.

It was all a dream, obviously Freddie's not gonna come in here and make it all better, come on sam! Why would he? I mean he has little miss Carly Shay... Of course he will never love me.

Carly and Freddie got together about a month after we broke up...

* * *

_"Is it to late for you to love me?" Freddie's voice says down the phone._

_"What?" The perky voice replies _

_"What"_

_"Did you just say-"_

_"No, no..." _

_"Freddie, i heard what you said... No use lying to me..."_

_All she gets in reply is a deep sigh..._

_"You really have this crush on me again? You just broke up with sam!" _

_"I know, i know... I just-" Freddie stopped and sighed "i dont even know why i both- _

_"Yes." _

_"Yes?"_

_"Ill go out with you Freddie, your like no boy I've ever been with, they all ended crappy... So what do i have to lose" _

_"Umm, ill take that as a compliment" Carly just laughs, you can hear in the background_

_"Carly! Fire! Help me!" Spencer._

_"I gotta go... Spencer's set something on fire again. Talk to you later" _

_"Thats spencer for you, okay bye" _

* * *

Carly told me all about it, after asking me about 10 hundred million times if i cared, or if i still liked Freddie, she said she wouldn't of said yes...

Obviously i denied the fact i was still deeply in love with him...

So there you go, the beautiful love story of... Creddie...

Note the sarcasm.

I pull myself off the floor and drag myself to the bathroom washing my face and making myself look like i haven't been crying.

After i make myself presentable i walk back to the auditorium.

Just at the ending of brad and Wendy's duet audition song.

**(A/N sing by Say something by victoria justice and max start it at 3.00mins)**

And anywhere i would of followed you

Ohh ohh

Say something I'm giving up on you

Say something.. Im giving up.. on you

Say something...

Wow there really good, everyone is clapping as i make my way back to Freddie and Carly they were also clapping for them.

But as soon as they notice me they stop and jump up.

"Sam!" They said simultaneously.

"Where have you been?" Carly asked.

"I just felt a bit sick, probably just to over whelmed, but I'm okay."

We all sat down again in our seats.

"Okay guys thats it for- oh wait, there was a last minute entry form from... The gibster?" Miss briggs just sighs... "Gibby... Last act of the night."

Gibby strolls him way on stage.

**(A/N loving you by gibby haha)**

"Hit it" she shouts to the man controlling the music.

The music started and instantly my insides turn to goo... I make quick awkward eye contact freddie.

i think people are doing this on purpose or something...

General P.O.V

Loving youuu...

Is my favourite thing to do ah

And if you'll be mineee

To the end of all time

My heart will sing the sweetest

Part of this song

For looovvveeee...

GIBAHH!

Everyone erupts into cheers

"Take your shirt off!" Some person in the audience shouted.

"I don't do that anymore" he states and strolls off stage...

"Thank you Gibby, for that... Delightful song. We are rounding up the top 25 out of 50 to go through to the nest round, we will announce this after"

Everyone started talking about who they want to go through...

Carly was the first to talk

"Sam, your definitely going through, same with you baby."

"Same with you carls you were amazing..."

"Alright, everyone shut up i have the top 25.. No order."

**(A/N i didnt know some of there last names but you should know who im on about.)**

_1. Shane backster_

_2. Brad harley _

_3. Fredward benson_

_4. Shannon mercury_

_5. Wendy lax_

_6. Madelyn cook _

_7. 'The front street boyz' ft. Adam, Kyle, riley, Nathan and Mitchell _

_8. Adam Crosby _

_9. Reuben spooftatron _

_10. Carly Shay_

_11. Sadie myers _

_12. Max ehrich _

_13. 'Big mix' ft. Annie, chloe, emily, grace and jasmine_

_14. My favourite, Sarah makeebro, with her bag pipes_

_15. Eva may _

_ tash_

_17. Gibby Gibson_

_18. Lola tran_

_19. "Harmony" Ashely, Ashely and Ashely _

_20. veronica burk_

_21. Ben Kirkcaldy _

_22. Madison hill_

_23. Jonah farrier_

_24. Samantha puckett_

_25. Tyler bine _

* * *

There we have it guys the end of chapter 4! Review i love your feed back

auditions are finally over yay!

REVIEW!

-Erin aka SeddieLover xx


	5. New boy

**Whats up people of Fanfiction its your girl Erin aka. Seddielover**

**Just a reminder to all the people the didn't read, the list was in no order, sam was one of the best not the worst :D **

**Just so people know the story is mostly about sam and her perspective on things**.

* * *

On the way to school sam stopped to get breakfast as her mother magically Disappeared off the face of the earth... Again. There was no food left, she really needs to go food shopping.

For the mean time sam stopped at a small café for a bite to eat.

She walked up to the cash register to face a good looking guy, believe me sam puckett knows a hottie when she sees one, and this guy is definitely a hottie.

"Hey there, pretty lady, what can i get ya?" He asked giving her a pearly white smile.

Sam giggled, yes sam puckett the master of pranks, the one girl all the boy are afraid, the one girl that can beat up the whole football team... Giggled!

Sams tummy growled.

" umm.." She said observing the board. "Can i have... The egg, bacon and beans, double bacon, with a large strawberry milkshake"

"Sure..." He said writing it down on a note pad.

Sam was handing the money over when he grabbed her wrist and gave her a smile.

"Its on the house"

"Its okay i can pay"

"No, no, really I'm not gonna make a pretty girl like you pay"

Sam giggled again and gave him a small smile

"Alright then"

"Colton... Colton tran" he said holding his hand out

"Sam... Sam Puckett" she said shaking his hand.

They smiled at each other.

Sam went and sat at her table smiling a bit to her self, about 10 minutes later colton came out with her food and milkshake.

"Here you go sammy, made the bacon myself especially for you." He put the food in front of her and sam was already drawling from the smell of bacon.

He sat down opposite her.

"Take a bite of the bacon, its my secret recipe my nona taught me"

Sam took a bite and groans at how amazing it tastes.

"Me and you..." She said stuffing bacon in her mouth. "Are gonna be great friends..."

He laughed at her.

"Great to hear, i have to go back to work cya sammy"

"Hey colton, here take this" he handed his a slip of paper with her

-XxX-

Sam has exactly 2 days to think of the next song to sing in the next round... She was laid in her bed just thinking when she got a text.

+94631165 : Hey sammy its colton, just wanted to text ya, see how your going.

This text made sam smile

Sam: hey colton. Long time no see, im great just trying to figure out

what song to sing in the next round, what bout you?

Colton: yeah long time no bacon more like ;) your in a singing

competition? Im great thanks

Sam: haha, yeah i am, z-factor, were doin' it at school, winner gets a

Huge prize and chiz.

Colton: wait... Z-factor? You go to ridgeway?

Sam: yeah? Why?

Colton: i go to ridgeway! My dad moved me there at the start of this

term. I thought your name was familiar, when i moved there a

guy warned me "stay away from a blond chick called sam,

she looks harmless but shes stronger then the football

team."

Sam: wow thats great, but now you know im stronger then the

football team and eat like a trucker, im guessing you dont want

to be friends with me?

Colton: your kidding right? Sammy you seem like a interesting, funny

and an amazing girl, why would i not want to be friends with

you!

P.s you should sing: take me away by katy McAllister

Sam: thank you. i love that song! But why that song?

Colton: that song was playing when we first met ;) bye sammy

Consider that now being our song

She doesn't know why but that gave her butterflies, she bit her lip.

Sam: officially our new song... Bye colton.

She put her phone away and went to sleep with a smile on her face

-XxX-

About 2 weeks later she was walking into school and spotted Carly at there lockers.

"Hey sam"

"Hey carls, how ya going girly."

"Great freddie and i went on a super cute date last night"

That didnt hurt sam as much as she though it would, say that to her a week ago she would be crushed, But now it dosent, obviously it still hurts a little bit not as much though.

What has changed she thought to herself, the only thing I've done is... Meet colton.

No im not falling for colton, i just met the boy!

"Sam? Sam! Earth to sam..."

"What... Oh sorry Carly. Thats great, I'm happy for you."

"Hey baby, hey sammy" fredwart said

"Hey baby" Carly smiled at his

"Don't call me that dweeb" sam pulled out her books from her locker.

"Now, now. Thats no way to talk to someone now is it sammy."

Sam span around and her eyes landed on...

"Colton!" Sam says and gave him a hug.

"How ya going sammy."

"Well... Im at school, so bad, but your here so im great."

Colton smiled and was just about to respond to her but the bell went off.

"Gotta go, cant be late, bye coming freddie." colton said and the boys walked away.

"Whose that hot guy, when did you meet, do you like him, he obviously likes you! Omg sam tell me everything!"

" wow carls calm down, thats colton, i met his at a little café before school, ive only met him a few times a texted his abit! I cant like him"

"Wow thats so cute! Its like a love story! Wait so you dont like him, or do you think you cant?"

"Is there a difference!?"

"Huge." He stated "okay, sam i only do this in emergency but this is a emergency! I cant believe im doing this but were... Skipping class, we need a girl talk asap!"

"Come on then" sam said laughing.

Sam and Carly walked out of school, sam walking normally, while Carly is walking sidewards telling sam the difference between not liking someone, and thinking you cant like someone...

* * *

**Character unlocked = colton. **

**Hope you like this chappy, hey guys do you mind if Melanie sams twin is called jennette instead of Melanie? **

**Seddie and coltonnette = the perfect fanfiction.**

**yes i know this isnt the longest but it was mostly about solton (sam and colton)**

**Review! **


	6. Jennettes coming home

So sorry for not updating earlier :(

Icarly will forever be dans :((((

Glad that you guys liked that i brought colton in to it, and i had some good feedback from some of you saying you dint mind if i change Melanie's (Sam's twin) name to Jennette so i think i will do that :)

Sams P.O.V

So today is the day that the next round of the z-factor is happening. Am i excited? Yes. Am i nervous? Definitely.

I will be preforming the song 'take me away' by Katy McAllister recommended by colton.

Carly said she wants to preform 'boom clap' by Charli

And Freddie said she- he...

I silently giggle to myself

HE wants to do a song called 'i see fire' by Ed Sheeran.

I walk into school like a normal day.

It was a good morning, mum was home, she made me breakfast... She cant cook but it was the thought that counts.

"Hey cals, frednerd."

"Hey Sam!" Me think Carly has had to many peppy colas, shes a bit to peppy.

"Demon."

"Dork."

"She devil"

"Nu-"

"Don't start this again guys..."

We stop arguing then the bell rings.

"Got to go! Don't kill each other in English."

Carly skips away like shes the queen of cupcake land.

"Nub."

"Maniac."

Normal P.O.V

The trio walk in to the auditorium getting ready to preform.

This time around, theres 3 judges that will critique them after there performance.

3 people or groups will be leaving each round.

Miss Briggs walks on to stage.

"Hello everyone, Miss Briggs here. Welcome to the next round of Z-factor." Everyone starts clapping.

"Our guest judges today will be... The wonderful, the fabulous, Miss Meghan Trainor her new song that just came up you can buy on itunes now called 'All about the bass'."

(A/N search it up actually a really good song!)

"This next judge was actually an x-factor winner. Miss Alicia Keys."

"And the last is your dear principal Mr Ted Franklin."

After everyone stopped clapping they called each kid on to preform...

"Okay, the sixth person to preform is Mr Freddie Benson preforming 'i see fire' by ed Sheeran."

"Woo freddie baby!"

"Good luck sir nubs-alot"

Freddie laughed and made his way on stage with his guitar.

After everyone stopped clapping he started singing.

**"Oh misty eye of the mountain below.**

**Keep carful watch of my brothers souls.**

**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke.**

**Keep watching over durin's son." **

**He starts strumming the sing and everyone cheers.**

**"If this to end in fire, then we should all burn together. **

**Watch the flames climb high into the night.**

**Calling out father stand by and we will, watch the flames burn a auburn on the mountain side."**

**"And if se should die tonight, then we should all die together.**

**Raise a glass of wine for the last time.**

**Calling out father, prepare and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.**

**Desolations comes upon the sky."**

**"Now i see fire, inside the mountains.**

**I see fire, burning the trees.**

**And i see fire hollowing souls.**

**I see fire fire burning the breeze, and i hope that you remember me."**

**Everyone is sat and watching and listening to him intensely, by the looks of things that all love it.**

**Oh should my people fall, then surely ill do the same.**

**Confined in mountain halls, we got to close to the flame.**

**Calling out father, hold fast and we will, watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side.**

**Desolations comes upon the sky."**

**Everyone now has started softly clapping to the rhythm.**

**"Now I see fire, inside the mountains.**

**I see fire, burning the trees.**

**And i see fire, hollowing souls.**

**I see fire burning the breeze, and i hope that you remember me."**

**"And if the night is burning ill cover my eyes, for if the dark we returns then my brothers will die.**

**And as the sky's falling down and crashed into this lonely town.**

**And with that shadow upon the ground, i hear my people screaming out."**

**"Now i see fire, inside the mountains.**

**I see fire, burning the trees.**

**And i see fire hollowing souls.**

**I see fire burning the breeze.**

**I see fire, oh you know i saw the city burning.**

**I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin.**

**And i see fire, ooooohh.**

**I see fire burning auburn on the mountain sides."**

Everyone stands up and starts clapping and cheering.

"Woo Freddie baby!" Carly's preppy voice said.

"Yes frednub, you go girl!" Wonder who said that...

Freddie chuckled and stood up and walked to the middle of the stage waiting for the judges critiques.

"Freddie benson." Alicia keys went first.

"Theres some people that should stick to singing in the shower, and theres some people that will go on to be professionals with albums out..." Freddie nods.

"Whens your album coming out!"

Everyone starts cheering.

"Thank you haha"

"Wow freddie, your voice is very powerful"

"Thank you Meghan"

"Fredward karl benson!" Ted started "i didnt know you could sing like that"

Freddie laughed

"Thank you principal Franklin"

He walks off stage to meet his friends.

"Wow fweddy baby!" Carly said in a babyish voice, freddie cringed at this...

"Carly what did i say ahout that voice?"

"Not to do it"

"Exactly" he said with a sigh...

"Well..." Sam said awkwardly "great job freddifer"

"Thanks sammy" freddie joked

"Okay guys next up is... Miss Puckett performing 'take me away' by katy McAllister!"

"Good luck" they both screamed.

Sam made her way on stage

She sat in the little chair on stage

"Woo sam!" Carly cheered

"Rock that stage sammy!" Freddie screamed.

Sam laughed

**You're beautiful**

**It's nice to see I wasn't looking for**

**Anyone to be with me**

**Didn't think you would leave this place for so long**

**I forgot about**

**Your brooding stare**

**So much to talk about**

**But you sit there**

**And don't have much to say**

**When you were far away **

**I planned for this day**

**And now I can't think of**

**What I was gonna say**

**You sit across from me**

**And I can't seem to think straight**

**I can't seem to remember**

**How it got this way**

**Should be holding it together but you**

**Take me away**

**And my breath is far from steady**

**Can you see it on my face?**

**Don't have to say**

**Much to me till I'm ready**

**To up and run away**

**Don't know what you even do**

**But I'm dying to just be around you**

**So take me away**

**For tonight cause I know**

**You'll be leaving soon anyway**

**Anyway**

**Entertain my thoughts**

**You're like a fantasy**

**Leaving my stomach in knots**

**You're within my reach**

**But seem untouchable**

**It's like I'm trapped in a movie scene**

**And I'm the one who's **

**To damn obvious**

**You're a mystery**

**And I wasn't born to mind-read**

**You're the one who's **

**Blessed with perfection **

**I'm the hot mess**

**Not easy, just easy to read**

**Take me away**

**And my breath is far from steady**

**Can you see it on my face?**

**Don't have to say**

**Much to me till I'm ready**

**To up and run away**

**Don't know what you even do**

**But I'm dying to just be around you**

**So take me away**

**For tonight cause I know**

**You'll be leaving soon anyway**

**Anyway**

Everyone cheered for her as she finished.

She stood up and walked over to the middle of the stage.

"Wow miss puckett!" Alicia started. "Your voice is so powerful ad so pure! Great job"

"Thank you"

"Sam i can tell you sing from the soul, and that is something you cant teach someone! Thats very special, well done girly"

"Thank you Meghan"

"Samantha Puckett I knew you were gonna come out here and sing as beautiful as you did! You rocked that stage"

"Thanks ted!"

After another bow she walked back to sit with her friends.

"Sam! That was so good, omg i hate you how am i gonna top that!"

"Haha i hate you to carls.." She responded jokingly.

"Wow sammy!" Freddie said in awe "you really are amazing"

"Thanks Freddie" she gave a small smile.

"Hey sammy is that colton guy here today?"

"Um" she responded. "I dont know, why?"

"No reason" she responded winking at sam.

After 3 more performances it was carlys go to sing.

"Next up, second to last is miss carly shay! Singing 'boom clap' by charli"

"Ohh wish me luck guys!"

Carly made her way on stage

Boom Boom Boom Clap

**You're picture perfect blue**

**Sunbathing on the moon**

**Stars shining as your bones illuminate**

**First kiss just like a drug**

**Under your influence**

**You take me over you're the magic in my veins**

**This must be love**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**No silver or no gold**

**Could dress me up so good**

**You're the glitter in the darkness of my world**

**Just tell me what to do**

**I'll fall right into you**

**Going under cast a spell just say the word**

**I feel your love**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**You are the light and I will follow**

**You let me lose my shadow**

**You are the sun the glowing halo**

**And you keep burning me up with all of your love**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

**Boom Clap**

**The sound of my heart**

**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

**Boom Clap**

**You make me feel good**

**Come on to me come on to me now**

Meghan went first.

"You rocked that stage, your a great performer!"

"Thank you!"

"I actually disagree with meghan, it was a great song for you, but you were bouncy around a bit to much, i felt like you got a little out of breath and you weren't singing to the best of your ability."

"Okay, thanks alicia"

" carly shay, i thought you did an amazing job."

"Thank you Mr franklin"

Carly made her way to her friends.

"I was so bad!" Carly complained.

"No you weren't carls, just dont drink so many peppy colas before you go on stage"

All three laughed at this.

* * *

The trio were back at carls house sitting on the couch chatting when sam got a text.

Jennette: Hey sammy girl, how are you? Long time no speak, just wanted to tell you that im coming home in 3 days for about a month! So excited to see you sis! *kiss* *kiss* -Jennette.

"Who is it?"

"Jennette..."

"What does she want?"

"Geez freddo stop asking all these questions."

After a few quiet seconds...

"Shes coming home for about a month, school holidays at her boarding school.

"OHHH YAY!" Carly squealed

"Wow carls did you not hear me, jennette is coming home!"

"Yes sam i heard you, thats why i squealed.."

Sam sighed

"When is she coming"

"Again with these questions frednub!"

"In 3 days" sam said after another silence. "We have to pick her up from the airport."

"Oh cool"

Sam got another text.

Pam (mother): sam get home, ya need to clean your room before jenn comes home,

Stop by the shop and get me some butter, another bikini incident.

Sam groaned.

"Got to go guys."

"Why?" Freddie asked

"Mum, bikini, butter, room cleaning" she responded as she ran out the door.


End file.
